The Life of Duncan Stone
by AnGelofurNightmare109
Summary: Duncan Stone a 16 year old guy trying to get over his parents death, now living with his older brother Jason everything seems bad untill he meets the girl of his dreams
1. How it Happened

_**Oh my god this can not be happening danm it. My name is Duncan Stone I go to fort William's high school I'm well known around here because well I'm a big trouble maker and well rule breaker too. I live with my older brother Jason when I was 9 my parents were hit by drunk driver and died. I miss my parents I never cried when they died everyone tried to get to cry but I wouldn't. people think I'm a delinquent because my brother never takes care of me but that's not true he's the best I just don't like to fallow the rules and right now I'm in big trouble.**_

"_**Mr. Stone how many times have you been in my office now I know you lost people you love but you can't take it out on other people."**_

"_**I did it for a reason he was feeling up a girl and she tried to push him away but he wouldn't keep his hands off her!"**_

"_**Still Mr. Stone you did not need to take action there for I'm putting you in detention for 2weeks you know Mr. Stone it's ok to like people in your life I was once like you it's just a mask." "Anyway that will be all Mr. Stone I do not want to see you here again do I make myself clear."**_

"_**Yes sir"**_

_**After I was done in the principle's office I went home, when I walked threw the door Jason was at the table looking very mad and I mean mad.**_

"_**What the hell Duncan why did I get a phone call from the school saying your in for two weeks detention ,what would mom and dad think of this you have to stop"**_

"_**Stop"**_

"_**Stop what Jason me being myself, for helping someone is that what it is at least I can be myself and help people, you go around and act has if mom and dad were never hear all you do is yell and boss me around and I'm sick of it"**_

_**I didn't know were it came from it just came out Jason just got me mad now I'm going to regret saying those thing to him.**_

"_**Jason I didn't mean th.."**_

"_**But your right Duncan aren't you , I do miss mom and dad ,but weather you like it our not I'm the only thing you got left, I could have just let the cops take you away and you would be some were else but no I didn't because mom and dad would never have wanted that they would want you and me to be together and I did it because I love you little bro you're the only thing I got left, will you please stop getting in trouble all the time ."**_

"_**Jason you know I can't promise that but I can tell you that I will try", Jason smiled at me**_

"_**Well I'm going for a walk I'll be back for dinner see ya"**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**I left the house with out another word to my brother I had to get out of there or I would probably say something I would regret.**_

_**later that night I returned home for dinner I was unable to look at Jason, I felt so bad after the fight with Jason it was the first time in a long time I had a fight with him . I had to apologize to him he has done so much for me when mom and dad died he gave up so much because of me.**_

_**we were at the dinner table eating dinner I kept my face down the whole time but I was no wimp so it was now or never.**_

_**and I was sure has hell I was going to do it**_

_**" Jason I'm sorry about earlier I was just mad and I realize now that much you gave up so much for me and that I should appreciate you for it "**_

_**"I told you little bro it ok"**_

_**"But do mine telling me what happen today"**_

"_**Yeah I guess"**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Flashback:**_

"_**I said let go of me Justin"**_

"_**Oh why should I miss CIT "**_

"_**Because your hurting me and I will file a lawsuit against you"**_

"_**Oh that's sooo scary"**_

_**I was just at my locker minding my own business when I heard a girl start yelling I thought she was having a bad relationship and was about to kick some ass so I was going to watch until I saw pretty boy Justin mad handling her I was pissed**_

_**so I pulled him off her and punched him in the face**_

_**his blood went all over the floor**_

_**"you don't look so pretty now do you why don't you pick on someone your own size"**_

"_**Hey I was handling that just find"**_

"_**It didn't look like that to me princess"**_

"_**Well pig I was just find"**_

"_**Yeah whatever"**_

_**just has I was about leave**_

" _**IN MY OFFICE NOW!!!!!!!!"**_

"_**See you later princess"**_

_**UGGGG PIG**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"_**And that's what happened"**_

"_**wow bro that chicks got issues"**_

"_**Yeah I know but damn she was HOT"**_

"_**She didn't even thank you"**_

"_**Nope it didn't matter to me earthier way"**_

"_**Well I'm going to bed night"**_

"_**Night little bro"**_

_**I still can't help but wonder who that girl was**_

_**well until tomorrow**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**OK PEOPLE I am going to continue this i like it so far it may be awhile or not I'm only 14 so I don't have time to write school is going to be starting and i have to go to the dentist 2morrow but I will continue this if you have some suggestion it would be helpful let my hear some of your ideas :) well bye for now I might make some changes**_


	2. Who is She

I got up this morning at six to get up for school it was Friday so I was happy about that

So I got up from my bed to put my favorite shirt on and my blue jean shorts, I left my green Mohawk the way it is there was no fixing to it, I went to put my red converse on but I only found one shoes so I went under my bed to see if it was there sure enough it was there, my room was a mess I'm surprised I found anything in here. I lifted my head up to see my alarm clock that said seven o'clock in blue numbers. how time went by so fast beats me but now I only had fifteen minutes to get to school or I was going to be late it's not that I cared if I was late but I started my detention today and I don't think the jackass of a principle would be happy about me being late for hell.


End file.
